Draco? IN LOVE WITH A WEASLEY?
by Jam2DaBeat
Summary: Touching. I LOVE IT! My BEST EVER! Draco/Ginny. DONT LIKE THE COUPLE? READ IT ANYWAYS! IT\'S SO GOOD!
1. Muddy Water and a Frog Umbrella

Draco? IN LOVE WITH A WEASLEY?   
  
  
  
*CHAPTER 1: Muddy water and a frog umbrella*   
  
Ginny pulled on her banana yellow boots and her slick red raincoat. She grabbed her yellow umbrella with little green frogs on it and walked to the Girls' dorm's door. She ran through the Gryfindor common Room and threw the hole where the Portrait belongs. She ran down the stairs and out the giant doors that lead you onto the outdoor part of school grounds. She hadn't done what she was about to do since she was a little girl. Ginny ran and jumped into the puddles the rain had formed around 2 o' clock in the morning. The muddy water slashed up onto her face and raincoat. It splattered the outside of the umbrella, still in Ginny's hands. She smiled then sputtered as muddy water filled her mouth when she giggled. She had no idea that in the castle, someone was watching her now beautiful figure (it had matured over the summer) from a pair or omnioculars.


	2. The Person in The Castle

*Chapter 2: The person in the castle*   
  
  
He smiled at her figure. A Slytherin in love with a Weasley? Especially the Ginny girl. 'How had I, Draco Malfoy, fallen in love with the youngest of all Weasleys, the muggle lovers?' Draco thought to himself, studying the graceful creature. 'Oh, Ginny. Why can't you love me back?' Draco thought again. "DRACO!" Goyle's voice rang out from the common room to the Draco's private dorm (his dad got it for him.) "WHAT!" Draco shouted back, twice as loud. He hated it when people interrupted him. "TIME FOR DINNER!" Goyle yelled back. 'That blockhead,' Draco thought. Draco had dinner sent up to his dorm ever since Rita Skeeter had published her last horrible article. The Gryfindor's wouldn't stop teasing him. Everyone except Ginny. Draco's only escape was to leave the dorm without Goyle seeing him. He pointed his wand at his chest and mumbled "Flotimere," and jumped out of his window (4 stories above the ground) and floated down. There, he froze.


	3. Smiles

*Chapter 3: Smiles*   
  
Draco landed right on top of Ginny, who was hoping around in the puddle right beneath his dorm. Draco and Ginny were breathing hard, Ginny from running around, and Draco because he was on his love's body. Ginny breathed in his smell. She smiles. Suddenly, she didn't feel like Draco was her enemy. Draco. The name now sounded beautiful. She loved him. 'Love at first site, sort of,' she thought. Draco wondered why she was smiling her gorgeous, soft, smile. Was there something in his teeth? Did he smell bad? Before he could come up with the answers, Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled them both up. Just then, soft rain started to fall, which became harder by the second. She hurriedly opened her umbrella and pulled Draco in. She held the umbrella, Draco's hand around her hand. they both smiled. 'So Draco does have a soft side,' Ginny thought. Draco pulled her in, around the poll of the umbralla, and kissed her. Ginny seemed to float away, her soul was filled. Draco's love would be filled with Draco's love forever.


	4. Later

*Chapter 4: Later*   
  
  
"Morning, Draco," Ginny said, planting a kiss on Draco's kiss, in front of all the Slytherins. They now had no problem with Ginny and Draco. Neither did Ron, who took a full 2 month's to get over the horror. The Slytherins and Gryfindors were now all friends. The school was now a school, not four houses. Dumbledore was as happy as can be. He had a wonderful Prefect 6th year (Ginny) and a great Head Boy (Draco) plus a peaceful school. Snape turned nice, since his best student had a Gryfindor girlfriend whom stood up to Snape, his second father figure. Hogwarts was the best Wizarding School of all history. All because of one couple.


	5. Flashes of Their Future

*Chapter 4: Later*   
  
  
"Morning, Draco," Ginny said, planting a kiss on Draco's kiss, in front of all the Slytherins. They now had no problem with Ginny and Draco. Neither did Ron, who took a full 2 month's to get over the horror. The Slytherins and Gryfindors were now all friends. The school was now a school, not four houses. Dumbledore was as happy as can be. He had a wonderful Prefect 6th year (Ginny) and a great Head Boy (Draco) plus a peaceful school. Snape turned nice, since his best student had a Gryfindor girlfriend whom stood up to Snape, his second father figure. Hogwarts was the best Wizarding School of all history. All because of one couple.   
  
*Chapter 5: Flashes of Their Future*   
  
  
"I do," Ginny muttered. "You may now kiss the bride," the priest said with a smile. Draco laughed a little, then leaned in and Ginny and Draco gave the best kiss they ever shared.   
  
"Come on, Ginny," Draco persuaded. "It's just a little further. Push, Ginny." Ginny finished giving birth to their first baby, Gabriele Draco Malfoy. Draco smiled as his new daughter and told Gabriele and Ginny the same thing, "I love you."   
  
"Here we go again!" Draco laughed. "Ha ha, Draco," Ginny muttered with a push. Their second child, Brandon Draco Malfoy, was just born exactly 3 years younger than Gabriele.   
  
"Why, Draco, why?" Ginny sobbed into Draco's shoulder. Draco cried silently, his new best friend, Harry, at his side. Harry had been Draco's best friend since he came to see Brandon. Harry too, was crying. Brandon had just passes out cold. Muggle doctors were working on him. A doctor emerged. All 6 eyes looked up at the saddened expression on the doctor's face. "He's going to be okay," The doctor explained. Ginny jumped up and gave a yell of delight. Draco and Harry beamed a smile. "One problem Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter (A/N Mrs. Potter is Hermione)," The doctor continued. They all hushed immediately. "You son may suffer these problems again, if he does, just give him this," The doctor handed Ginny a bottle filled with green, shimmering liquid. "It's Patronius potion," the doctor said. Harry and Hermione had a dazed look on their faces after he had mentioned potion. The doctor laughed. "Yes, I'm a wizard, too. I figured out you guys were too by the last names. It was all over the Daily Prophet about your marriages." They all laughed together.   
  
"Draco, wake up," Ginny gently shook Draco awake. "What do you need, honey?" Draco replied softly. "I have a surprise for you," Ginny took his hand and lead him into the children's bedroom. There, Brandon and Gabriele were playing muggle games, laughing and playing together. Ginny kisses Draco lightly. "We have the best children in the world."


End file.
